Lumber Yard
Lumber Yard is an area of the Jakobs Cove region, which was added to Borderlands with the first add-on The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. The area is accessible only after completing the Hitching A Ride main storyline mission. It is the northern most transition point. Lumber Yard is also referred to as "The Mill" or "Jakobs Mill". Background The Lumber Yard is the main reason the town of Jakobs Cove was built. Jakobs takes pride in using real wood in the manufacture of its weapons. Having located a source of wood on Pandora, Jakobs Corporation set up operations and built the town, hospital and mill. Inhabitants Allies *Claptrap - There is a Claptrap near the Mill entrance laying next to a log cutting building. The repair kit is hidden on the backside of some logs. He activates the machine which eventually drops a weapons crate. Common Enemies *Zombie *Defiler *Suicide Zombie *Loot Goon *Torso *Psycho Zombie *Midget Zombie *Lance Zombie *Tankenstein *Wereskag Points of Interest Misery Machine A broken down bus. An ammo and med vendor are here, sign on bus above the front windows reads "404 in service". Proceeding past this point will spawn zombies both in the area towards the Supply Store and where the road is blocked. Supply Store A weapons vendor is next to the door. Around back is a white weapons chest. Climbing up the slope into the mountains from here will spawn zombies both up the slope, behind the store, and down the road towards the transition to Jakobs Cove. Drawbridge It is inaccessible past this point until the device is acquired from Jakobs' Claptrap. Activating the drawbridge will cause zombies to spawn some distance away all around bridge's control. At the end of the zombie wave, two separate Tankensteins will spawn. Jakobs Lumber Mill entrance A walled bridge with a gate on the far end. Crossing the middle of the bridge will trigger the gate at the end to open, spawning zombies while zombies will also spawn from the other end to trap players. Information *ECHO Recorder: "Haunted Forest?" by Harry - Located at next to the bus. *ECHO Recorder: "Zombie Killin'" by Jethro Shedd - just past the drawbridge off to your left is a small pier at the river. Missions Trivia *The Misery Machine appears to be a reference to Scooby Doo, the broken bus being the Mystery Machine. The ECHO recording found in front of the bus recorded by Harry also hints at it when Harry talks about the rest of the gang and Skaggy; Skaggy sounds like Shaggy, but reference to Scooby. Harry is also very similar to Shaggy in the way he speaks and sounds. Harry's later tape seals the deal when he mentions how the ghosts always turn out to be some guy in a mask, which is what always happens in all Scooby Doo television episodes. Harry also mentions hiding in a barrel, a common hiding spot for Shaggy and Scooby in the cartoons. *The end of the Lumber Yard approaching The Mill has several diggers resembling Thor in the Salt Flats. Media Lumber Yars Chests Guide uk:Склади ru:Lumber Yard